la historia de mi vida
by Sakuranokimi
Summary: Mikan es una chica que a sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, despreciada por su familia y amigos. Esta chica se embarcara en una aventura que le hará saber que no esta sola en este mundo y lo bonito de la amistad y el amor. Mal summary, lo se pero denle una oportunidad, igual cambia a rated T
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia así que no seáis crueles.

La verdad es, que la he hecho a partir de otras historias que me han resultado interesantes y, igual, se parece algo a alguna de ellas, pero he intentado cambiarlo lo más posible.

**Sumary:** La historia se centra en Mikan, una chica que nos contara su vida hasta… bueno, eso ni yo lo se, pero nos contara las dificultades, sufrimientos, dolor, alegría, felicidad y muchos otros sentimientos que hicieron que ella sea como es hoy.

aclaracion: gakuen alice no me pertenece.

Y ahora si les dejo leer.

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Hola, me llamo Mikan Yukihara y el 75% del instituto cree que mi vida es maravillosa y espectacular, el otro 25% cree que soy una asesina que solo vive gracias a su padre. Que… ilusión.

Si es verdad que llevo el apellido de una de las más ricas familias de la ciudad, pero solo fui un pequeño capricho de mi madre. Se acostó con uno de los sirvientes de la mansión y de ahí salí yo.

La gente solo ve mi lado superficial y las sonrisas falsas, una mascara que mi padre me obligo a crear. El siempre me maltrato porque no soy hija suya de sangre, es decir que desprestigie el nombre de la familia al nacer.

Se libro de mi madre envenenándola y me culpo a mi por lo que la gente no se me acerca creyendo que soy una asesina y como mi padre me "salvo" piensan que mi vida es no saben todo lo que sufro, día tras día, semana tras semana.

Un continuo sufrimiento al que ya me acostumbré. Y antes, aunque sea, tenia a mi madre pero desde los siete estoy sola. Vivo únicamente con mi padre y algunos criados de el. Desde que ella murió la cantidad de mayordomos disminuyo bastante porque mi padre me puso a trabajar en lugar de ellos.

Por supuesto, nadie más que los que vivimos en esa casa sabemos de esto, mi padre no es tan idiota como para delatarse y por eso las marcas de golpes y demás me las hace en lugares que se pueden ocultar fácilmente como piernas, espalda, tripa y pecho. En los brazos intenta evitarlo pero alguna vez e ido a clase con manga larga en pleno verano.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sonreí de verdad. Como tampoco recuerdo al criado que me creo. Mi padre se encargo de que pareciera que el mayordomo nunca existió. El único recuerdo que tengo de ellos son dos piedras, una de color blanco y un azul muy tenue y la otra naranja suave. Ambas están metidas dentro de un colgante que me regalo mi verdadero padre y que se que me quería porque recuerdo jugar con una mancha oscura, y se que no es mi padre falso.

Pues bueno, me levanto otro día mas junto con los rayos del sol porque tengo que hacer el abundante desayuno para mi padre, luego desayunar yo, lavar los platos, mas tarde hacer la colada, limpiar una habitación de la casa y prepararme para ir a clase.

Después de hacer toda mi lista de cosas, salgo de casa y empiezo a correr, me llevo mas tiempo del que creía lavar la ropa y ahora voy tarde. Llego a clase en un tiempo record, menos mal que soy muy buena en los deportes y me siento en mi pupitre esperando a la llegada del profesor.

Las clases transcurren normalmente, solo alguna que otra mirada desdeñosa y alguna que otra zancadilla pero no demasiado, algo que agradezco porque estoy de un humor de perros porque mi padre me ha hecho hacerle tres desayunos distintos porque no le gustaba ninguno.

Además y como no, están el grupo de supuestos amigos que solo se me acercan para ganar fama y prestigio. Y yo por no hacerles mal hablo, sonrío y pongo mi fachada de falsa felicidad y agradecimiento por se mis "amigos" a pesar de los rumores que corren por ahí.

En el almuerzo solo me han tirado la comida dos veces y no me he manchado ninguna. Pero cuando yo creo que puedo comer en paz, el destino me hace una jugarreta. Aparece justo delante de mí una chica que por alguna razón me guarda un rencor inmenso y su única meta es hacerme la vida imposible. Creo que es porque mi padre tiene mas poder que el suyo y hace unos años el destruyo su empresa.

Y justo como pensaba, me empuja y se abalanza sobre mi y empieza a golpearme y la gente que estaba almorzando con migo me miran con una notoria cara de falsa preocupación y lastima. Yo no me quedo atrás y le devuelvo los golpes y después de diez minutos los profesores vienen y nos separan. Aunque yo estoy mucho más golpeada que ella, estoy mejor en cuanto a pinta. Y por si fuera poco, una de las amiguitas que se nos han unido llevaba una navaja en el bolsillo y me la a clavado dos veces, una en un costado y otra en la mano. Nada grave, mi padre ya me a dado cuchillazos en puntos críticos y he sobrevivido y puedo fingir estar bien aunque eso no quita el dolor. Por lo menos para mañana estará curado el del estomago y para esta tarde el de la mano.

Por alguna extraña razón, las heridas que me hago no duran mucho. La más grave fue una rotura de pierna y sano en una semana cuando debería haber tardado tres meses. Y por otra extraña razón mis notas son excelentes. Me refiero a que me aprendo todo lo que dice el profeso en el mismo momento en el que lo dice y no lo olvido jamás, por esa misma razón recuerdo cada herida que mi padre me a hecho.

Se que sonara extraño que la herida mas grave haya sido una rotura de pierna cuando he dicho que me han apuñalado mas de una vez pero la pierna tardo mas, por eso creo que fue la mas grave.

Nunca he culpado a mi padre de hacer lo que hace, porque al igual que yo me siento traicionada por el cada vez que me pega el se debió sentir igual cuando mi madre le engaño. Realmente su matrimonio fue arreglado y no se querían pero mi padre es demasiado orgulloso y tomo el acto de mi madre como una burla y una ofensa hacia el.

No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien me dijo algo bonito de corazón pero si recuerdo el ultimo día en el que llore y me prometí no volver a hacerlo jamás, fue en el funeral de mi madre, delante de los invitados. Ahora tengo diez años pero he madurado antes de tiempo. Mi pelo es marrón y algo ondulado hasta media espalda, un poco más. Mis ojos son como el chocolate y mi cuerpo es normalito, no es para presumir pero tampoco para envidiar.

Cuando llego a casa después de clase antes de tiempo a causa de la pelea, me encontró con que mi padre si esta en casa pero no me escucha llegar porque está teniendo una conversación en un despacho con alguien a quien no reconocía la voz. Al pasar por enfrente, no hay otra manera de llegar a mi habitación, escucho algo que me perturba.

_-...tendrían que despertar pronto_- dice el hombre desconocido

-_si, pues todavía no lo han hecho y me prometiste que lo harían hace medio año_- repuso bastante enfadado mi padre- _la única razón por la que la sigo manteniendo a pesar de que no es mi hija es porque su padre y su madre eran unos alices_.- Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que están hablando de mí.

-_No es mi culpa que Mikan sea tan inestable, además sus alices son muy poderosos y peligrosos como para que intentemos despertarlos a la fuerza_- replica intentando defenderse el chico

- _Me da igual cuantos hombres mueran en el proceso o si muere ella, solo quiero quitármela de encima_- responde mi padre.

Eso es algo que ya no soporto, mi padre me odiaba, si lo sabia, y le daba igual que muriese o no pero que los hombres que me tuviesen que matar lo le importase que muriesen, fue algo que hizo que toda mi furia contenida saliese y lo ultimo que recuerdo es una luz blanca cegándome y después todo oscuro.

Despierto en mi cama, mi padre me observa furioso desde un lado de ella sentado en una silla y junto a el esta, supongo yo, el hombre misterioso que estuvo hablando con el antes de la luz… Espera, ¿La luz?, ¿Qué fue esa luz?

Me intento incorporar pero me mareo y estoy a punto de caer cuando siento unos brazos en mis hombros. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero es la mucama que me ayuda cuando mi padre no mira a hacer mis tareas.

¿Recordáis cuando os dije que nadie me hacia una muestra de afecto desde hace mucho tiempo?, pues olvidadlo. Ella es la excepción. Era una gran amiga de mi madre, solo unos años mayor que ella, y esta le prometió a mi madre que me cuidaría. Y así lo ha hecho hasta hoy.

Me sonríe dulcemente y me vuelve a colocar en la cama, pero mi padre la manda fuera. Una vez fuera de la sala este empieza a hablar.

- _Mikan, a partir de mañana ya no vivirás aquí sino en una residencia con este señor y otras personas y trabajaras para ellos, ¿vale?_- explica y pregunta, bueno, demanda mi padre.- _Hoy harás las maletas y te marcharas antes de la hora de la cena_.- Solo asiento en respuesta y satisfecho con mi decisión mi padre se marcha de mi habitación, seguido por el otro hombre.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando veo a la mucama entrar por la puerta, por cierto se llama Eleanor.

-_ Oh, cariño, cuanto lo siento pero no podré ayudarte mas_-dice ella con cara de preocupación, se la ve decaída y no pienso permitir que la única persona a la que realmente le importe se deprima por mi culpa.

- _Tranquila_- le digo_- no es tu culpa, tu as hecho todo lo que as podido y para mi a sido más que suficiente_- le intento consolar, sin mucho resultado porque rompe a llorar.

- _Tengo que decirte algo_- susurra, como temiendo que alguien la pueda oír- _Tu madre me dejo una carta para ti y una cajita, te lo intente entregar antes pero no me atrevía porque igual tu padre te la quitaba_.- siguió hablando en voz baja.

Me sorprende la noticia y a la vez me alegra pues no esperaba que pudiese tener algún otro recuerdo a parte del colgante. Abrí la carta y en ella ponía:

_ Querida hija mía:_

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy a tu lado y para que nos recuerdes a tu padre y a mi te regalamos ese collar con dos piedras. Nunca lo has de perder porque si alguna vez estas en peligro, meterás las dos piedras en tu cuerpo y eso te salvara de cualquier enfermedad y luego la cajita es un obsequio mío. Dentro de ella encontraras muchas piedras y estas son como las de tu colgante solo que no te salvaran. Las puedes introducir en tu cuerpo y usar su poder._

_Estoy segura de que estarás muy confundida, pero, solo te diré que eres una alice, osea que eres una persona con algún tipo de poder especial. Para mi desgracia heredaste los míos que son SEC: robo, inserción y copeo de alices y el de tu padre que es anulación._

_Tendrás que aprender a usarlos y por desgracia no estaré yo para enseñártelos pero te podré dar un consejo: nunca le digas a nadie que heredaste mis alice._

_Con cariño, te quiere tu madre_

No puedo aguantar las lágrimas y rompo a llorar. Haber recibido una carta de mi madre es demasiado yo pensé que ella no suponía nada de esto pero me equivocaba. Cando logro tranquilizarme abro la cajita y me encuentro con cientos de piedras. Me acerco una a la tripa y para mi sorpresa desaparece al poco de mis manos y me siento como renovada. Hago lo mismo con las demás hasta que solo quedan las del colgante. Hago esto porque llevar esa clase de cosas no se si me lo permitirían así que están mas seguras dentro de mi.

Terminado esto, me despido de Eleanor y me pongo a preparar las cosas que voy a llevar. Al cabo de dos horas ya tengo todo preparado y a los diez minutos vuelve a aparecer la mucama por mi habitación aunque esta vez con una sonrisa. Me despido de ella y después de coger la carta de mí madre bajo al piso de abajo donde espera un señor para llevarme a mi nueva casa.

El trayecto en coche es aburrido asíque me pongo a releer la carta de mi madre. Pero hay algo que no encaja, antes cuando la he leído no he visto esa especie de doblilla y cuando tiro de el la hoja esta se desdobla dejando ver otra parte de la carta. En ella pone:

_Si lees esto es porque o has robado muchos alices o te as insertado muchos de los alices que te deje._

_Algo que no me atrevo a contarte es que tienes un hermano pequeño y que el si sabe de ti porque le dejamos a cargo de una persona que puede mostrarte cuando quiera pero el único problema es que cuando cumpla siete se lo llevaran a la academia alice. Prométeme una cosa y es que cuando cumplas dieciséis te vallas a la academia alice. Tu hermano se llama Yuoichi Hijiri y podrás comunicarte con el a través de una de las piedras que estaban el la cajita, una de color naranja y degradando a amarillo con rallas girando alrededor suyo azul degradado a gris. El tiene una igual y fue una piedra creada por mi asíque solo la tenéis vosotros dos._

Termino de leer la carta y lo primero que hago es intentar hacer que funcione la piedra y al quinto intento lo consigo. Me sorprende que también tenga visión de el.

- _¿One-chan?_- pregunta confundido y asustado el.

- _si Yuo-chan, soy tu one-chan_- le respondo sin poder creerme por un lado que existan esta clase de poderes y por otro que tenga un hermano.

El parece cambiar su expresión por una de entusiasmo y alegría. Empezamos ha hablar y paso todo el trayecto contándole cosas sobre mi y escuchando cosas sobre el hasta que alguien me interrumpe diciendo que he de bajarme. Me despido de Yuo-chan y me bajo para encontrar un enorme edificio negro en medio de un bosque.

* * *

Como ya he dicho, esta es mi primera historia y todavia no se como muy bien como funciona FanFiction así que, me disculpo por si ha quedado raro y también por las faltas de ortografía.

Hasta el próximo capitulo se despide Sakuranokimi

bye-bye


	2. mi nuevo hogar

Holaaaaaa bueno este es mi segundo cap y a pesar de que hace nada fue que subí el primero diré que es solo porque son vacaciones de navidad y estoy inspirada.

Voy a aclarar algo antes de que alguien pregunte y es que aqui estoy contando un poco la vida de Mikan ee una de las organizaciones anti-alices cuyo nombre ya decidiré, pero a lo que voy, no contare todo, solo algunas cosas para que os valláis enterando mas o menos porque el resto, o mas bien, lo interesante lo escribiré cuando llegue a la academia alice aunque para eso todavía falta un poco.

Otra cosa es que Rei en esta historia no es malo. Solo le cuesta expresarse por miedo aun que eso ya lo iré contando

**aclaraciones: gakuen alice no me pertenece**

ahora si que os dejo leer en paz

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

En frente del edificio hay dos guardias que a mi parecer son demasiado corpulentos. El señor que me había traído me dice que lo acompañe y cuando paso delante de esos armarios de regalan una mirada de auto suficiencia seguida de algo de rabia.

Según entro, lo que más me llama la atención es el color de las paredes porque, a pesar de ser todas negras, de alguna manera lo hacen parecer bastante claro. Es una entrada grande, muy grande. Por lo menos tres metros de alto unos diez de ancho y largo. Unos sofás blancos adornan el centro de la sala.

Pasa de largo y el señor, que a pesar de que llevábamos cinco horas metidos en un choche, todavía no se su nombre, se dirige hacia el pasillo de la derecha, el cual parece mas oscuro que los cuatro que hay.

El pasillo esta oscuro y es frío, algo que me causa escalofríos, no creo que tenga que seguirlo. Algo dentro de mi me dice que de media vuelta y salga corriendo. Pero no lo hago porque seguramente no tendría escapatoria contra esos dos guardias de la entrada.

Sigo caminando pero me tiemblan las piernas y los brazos aun que estos últimos por diferente razón. ¿Te puedes creer que ninguno de los señores armarios se haya ofrecido a llevarme las maletas a pesar de que se vea de lejos que yo apenas puedo moverlas? Porque a mi eso me parece una falta de educación.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos. Mi acompañante se para delante de dos puertas excesivamente grandes y toca. Al otro lado se oye una voz de un hombre no demasiado viejo.

- adelante.- se escucha decir. Es una voz que parece molesta y feliz a la vez.

- disculpe señor, pero traigo a la chica.- es la primera vez que le oigo hablar. Tiene una voz imponente y dura, como la de un general del ejército.

Después de escuchar eso el… llamémosle jefe, sonríe de manera cínica. Hay otra persona dentro de la sala. A esta no se le ve la cara porque lleva una mascara blanca, pero juraría haber visto una diminuta sonrisa.

- puedes retirarte y llama a Yukito- dice el jefe con voz autoritaria. ¿Quién es Yukito? Y más importante aun ¿Por qué quiere que venga?

No puedo seguir haciendo preguntas porque la voz de la persona con mascara se me acerca como acechando a su presa.

-el es Reí pero se le llama persona. Será el encargado de entrenarte y cuidarte hasta que los otros lleguen.- vuelve a decir.

No se en que momento, pero de alguna manera estaba siendo agarrada y arrastrada por Rei fuera del despacho. Ahora que me fijo… ¡Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre!

-no se lo has preguntado- dice persona. Me quedo mirándolo con cara de no entender.- si le preguntabas el nombre te lo habría dicho. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que estabas pensando?-

-si, pero ¿Cómo has sabido tu que estaba pensando?- le digo soltándome de golpe de su agarre y retrocediendo unos pasos

-por el alice de leer mentes- y lo dice tan tranquilo. Pero no se suponía que la gente no tenía que saber de ellos. Agh… no entiendo nada- por supuesto que la gente normal no sabe de ellos, pero todos en este edificio tienen un alice- este tipo me desespera.

Como doy por perdida esta pelea me cruzo de brazos y sigo caminando por el oscuro pasillo. Espera… ¿y el pasillo? ¿En que momento hemos llegado a la entrada?

Oigo detrás mío un intento de ocultar claras carcajadas por lo que me giro a encarar al chico pelinegro con mascara. Seguro que me ha leído la mente

-¿tienes algún problema?- le pregunto a lo que el solo tose un poco para intentar calmarse. No lo consigue. Se le ve que tiene unas ganas inmensas de echarse a reír a todo volumen.- adelante ríete, estas en tu derecho. Además, tampoco es que me importe-

No ha pasado ni un segundo cuando las carcajadas empiezan a salir de su garganta. Este chico me molesta. Mirándolo bien tampoco parece mucho mas mayor que un adolescente. Me pregunto cuantos años tiene.

-19

-tienes que dejar de leerme la mente- le exijo indignada – espera ¿19? No se, te echaba menos.

-eso es por la mascara- dice el inexpresivamente pero de cierta manera sonaba triste.

-pues quítatela

-no puedo. Si lo hiciese no podría controlar mi alice y podría matar a todos- ahora si que parece triste de verdad. No pensé que su alice fuera tan peligroso, es mas, no pensé que los alices podrían matar a alguien.

-como se llama tu… -

-así que tu eres la nueva ¿verdad?- Oh, no. Decirme que no lo a echo. Decirme que no me a interrumpido porque si lo a echo no voy a perdonárselo. Nadie y repito nadie me interrumpe jamás.

- ¿quien eres?- pregunto cortante, mas de lo normal. Con el tiempo e llegado a crear una mascara fría, cortante e inexpresivamente aterradora. Miro a Rei y este también tiene una cara inexpresiva al igual que la mía y no parece sorprenderse de mi conducta.

- ¿Eh, por que os ponéis así? Yo solo venia a saludar- dice con una notable falsa indignación y tristeza- y respecto a tu pregunta me llamo Yukito.- este chico me da mala espina. No me inspira confianza y se que detrás de esa sonrisa inocente hay muchas ideas malvadas.

-Lárgate Yukito- las palabras de Rei están infectadas en veneno pero no mueve ni un músculo al decirlo

-pero Rei, no puedes mandarme, al fin y al cabo soy tu superior- dice ese tal Yukito "inocentemente"

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo ya cansada de esta conversación con el mismo tono que antes, no degustaba y el echo de que Rei se comporte así confirma mis sospechas.

-¿por que eres tan fría con migo? Con Rei no eres así- hace un puchero. Me habría reidor en otra ocasión pero ahora lo único que hace es enfadarme más.

-lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa- le contesto sin mas. Puedo ver por una milésima de segundo su cara de sorpresa, seguro que o se esperaba esa respuesta- vámonos Rei, no quiero seguir hablando con el.-

Nos alejamos y Yukito no parece tener intenciones de acercarse. Me lleva por el pasillo de la izquierda, este esta pintado de gris oscuro pero al contrario que todo el resto de edificio este tiene ventanas. Puedo ver el paisaje, es un bosque precioso de esos de los cuentos que parecen mágicos.

Llegamos a unas escaleras y al subirlas las paredes van cambiando de color al blanco y azul. Hay una especie de sala de espera y tres pasillos mas, uno enfrente y los otros a la derecha y a la izquierda.

La salita tiene un sofá y dos butacas azules y una tele no muy grande pero suficiente. Delante del sofá hay una mesita de cristal con diferentes revistas.

- esta, por así decirlo, será tu casa a partir de ahora y como tu casa te mostrare todo.- dicho esto se encamina hacia el pasillo del centro.

Le sigo y veo cuatro puertas. Me a dicho que las de al fondo son baños de chicos y chicas y dentro del baño hay como dos puertas separadas por una gran hilera de lavabos y detrás de cada una de las puertas o los servicios o las duchas.

La puerta de la derecha lleva a un gran comedor con unas mesas alargadas y un montón de sillas. Me empiezo a preguntar cuanta gente habrá aquí.

Y la otra puerta es la cocina equipada de ultimo modelo en electrodomésticos y dentro hay un chef el cual nos mira y nos tira una sartén gritando "fuera de mi cocina" "no podéis entrar aquí" y muchas otras cosas mas las cuales gracias a dios no he llegado a entender.

Volvemos al que supongo yo es el salón y vamos por el pasillo de la izquierda.

-aquí, en esta pasillo, están las habitaciones de los jóvenes. Ah, y se te cuenta como joven hasta los veintidós. Así que estamos en el mismo pasillo- me sonríe, pero de una manera protectora. Caminamos y nos paramos delante de a puerta 22- y esta es tu habitación. La mía es la 13 así que si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme- asiento y sonrío me gusta este chico, pero no os confundáis. Me recuerda más a un hermano mayor.

Mete la llave en la cerradura y deja ver una habitación de paredes blancas y muebles negros. Tampoco es que sea muy grande pero suficiente para lo que tiene. Dentro hay una cama, un armario, una mesita de noche, un escritorio y una cómoda pequeñita, en el centro hay una alfombra.

Me acerco al armario y veo que se han tomado la libertad de guardar mi ropa en el pero también hay cosas que no son mía y que supongo que habrán pensado que necesitare durante mi estancia aquí.

Miro el reloj que hay en una pared encima de la cómoda y veo que son las nueve menos cuarto. Ya decía yo porque estaba tan decaída ¡por el hambre! Llevo sin comer desde el desayuno y el desgaste tanto físico como mental ha sido excesivo.

- la cena es a las nueve así que estate preparada para entonces, vale? - me pregunta a lo que simplemente asiento. Le veo abrir la puerta para marcharse.

- ¡espera!- le grito un poquitito nada mas, bueno vale, igual a sido algo mas que un poquitito pero que mas da- ¿podría llamarte Rei-nii?- pregunto algo avergonzada

-¿en serio quieres llamarme así?- pregunta Rei algo… ¿ilusionado?- es que para mi seria muy agradable que lo hicieras- dice algo apenado

- pues si me gustaría, pero ¿por que te haría ilusión?- vale, he de admitir que tengo curiosidad, pero quien no la tendría cuando alguien casi te dice que le gustaría que le llamasen onii-chan

- bueno… es que… veras- parece indeciso así que decido ayudarlo regalándole una sonrisa. Para un momento. Acabo de caer que desde que conocí a Rei-nii las veces que e sonreído lo e hecho de verdad.

Después de la sonrisa el parece decidirse un poco y continua- bueno la verdad es que yo antes tenia una hermana y ahora mismo tendría que tener tu misma edad y me as recordado muchísimo a ella- dice bastante alegre aunque su voz se va apagando- pero ella murió a causa de mi alice.

Menudo golpe en la cabeza me acabo de dar a mi misma en la cabeza. Pero como narices se me ocurre preguntarle algo tan triste. Es verdad que es imposible que lo supiera, pero oye, acabo de tener demasiado poco tacto con el.

-Rei-nii, yo… lo siento…no tenia ni idea- le digo con la cabeza gacha

- tranquila, no es tu culpa, además, no puedo estar triste por siempre ¿verdad?- se nota de lejos que esa sonrisa es forzada pero opto por no decir nada- por otra parte, me sentiré honrado si decides llamarme Rei-nii.-esto lo esta diciendo mientras se marcha de mi habitación y con un simple gesto de mano de despide de mi.

En cuanto la puerta esta cerrada con seguro lo primero que hago es buscar esa piedra que me permite hablar con Yuo-can y cuando la encuentro la activo.

-¿Yuo-chan estas ahí?- pregunto algo nerviosa puesto que es la segunda vez que hablaremos.

-si one-chan, te oigo alto y claro- responde el con una sonrisa la cual no puedo evitar corresponderle.- nee, tengo que decirte algo que no se si sabrás, pero que creo que debes saberlo- solo asiento en respuesta- cuando cumpla ocho años tendré que ir a la academia alice.-

-tienes miedo de ir?- le pregunto entre alegre y preocupada. El solo infla sus cachetes y pone morritos mientras niega con la cabeza. Solo atino a reírme.- pues tu tranquilo porque seguro que harás muchos amigos y además yo iré dos años después que tu. A si que no tienes de que preocuparte- le aseguro sonriendo.

Nuestra conversación no dura mucho porque oigo a alguien decir que hay que ir a cenar y tengo que despedirme de Yuo-chan.

Voy al comedor y un camarero me lleva a mi sitio. Pueden pagar a un camarero pero no un simple bote de pintura, esto el demasiado. Me siento en una parte de la mesa vacía, no hay nadie mas que una única persona en el asiento al lado del asiento de al lado mío **(no se si me explico, el caso es que esta dos asientos mas allá)** y al otro lado faltan dos sillas para que se acabe la mesa.

Terminada la cena, un camarero distinto me da unas toallas y champú me dice que cuando se me acabe el champú o la toalla se me ensucie se lo diga. Me voy a mi habitación y busco un pijama entre mi ropa luego voy al baño y me lavo los dientes antes de irme a duchar.

Cuando salgo me seco me visto me dirijo hacia mi habitación con la esperanza de poder tener un sueño reparador. Este si que a sido un muy largo día.

* * *

bueno esto a sido todo por hoy y espero que os haya gustado

quiero agradecerles a CeriSaky-chan y tambien a ela9999 porque a sido por vosotras que me he animado a subir el siguiente tan pronto

espero sus reviews

Sakuranokimi


	3. el tiempo en mi nueva casa y la misión

HOLAAAAA!

bueno este es mi nuevo capitulo y aqui por fin se encontrara con una persona que sera muy importante para ella pero voy a aclarar que le pretendia meter mas adelante en la historia pero por algunos reviews le e metido ya.

Ah si, tambien me gustaria volver a decir que no contare toda la historia de mikan hasta que no llege a la academia.

**Aclaracion:** los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen (por desgracia u.u)

ahora si les dejo leer

* * *

(10 MESES DESPUES)

Me levanto a las seis como acostumbro a hacer desde que vivo aquí. El desayuno es a las 7:00 am. pero no me gusta tener que correr por las mañanas. Me dirijo al baño con una toalla y el uniforme de entrenamiento en las manos y cuando llego, como no, esta vacío.

En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí nada más e visto cinco mujeres contándome. Y eso, si lo comparas con los 47 hombres que hay, no son nada, así que, las probabilidades de que me encuentre con una son mínimas.

Ya duchada y seca me pongo la ropa que consta en una camiseta de manga corta muy pegada al cuerpo negra y una chaqueta y unos shorts del mismo color. Las únicas cosas que destaca en el uniforme son una raya roja que empieza en el hombro y acaba en la muñeca y una raya blanca que hace el mismo recorrido. Hay unas iguales en los costados del pantalón.

Voy a mi habitación y por el camino me encuentro con Yukito. Que… desafortunado encuentro. He de deciros que un mes después de que comenzara mi entrenamiento me cambiaron de profesor a Yukito porque decían que Rei-nii era demasiado suave con migo y porque mis habilidades evolucionaron demasiado rápido.

- hola gatita- dice Yukito. Odio ese mote. Me lo puso porque dice que le recuerdo a una gato callejero sin salida para escapar.

-Hump- este monosílabo se esta haciendo bastante común en mi desde que me alejaron de Rei-nii. El se intenta reunir conmigo siempre que puede y me trata cariñosamente, por eso es con la única persona con la que me muestro como realmente soy, bueno, aparte, claro esta, de mi hermanito Yuo-chan.

-Tan fría como siempre, aunque no es por eso que he venido- nunca me a gustado este tipo y en los entrenamientos me a confirmado que yo tampoco le gusto a el.- hoy no tendrás entrenamiento y cuando termines de desayunar vete a la oficina de Makoto- dicho esto se va.

Makoto es el jefe, el controla todo y manda sobre todos. Un hombre de veinti muchos o treintai pocos, de altura media y bastante delgado. Es apuesto pero una áurea extraña que te dice que huyas cuanto antes le rodea.

Las pocas veces que e ido a su despacho a sido porque o yo e hecho algo mal o alguien a hecho algo mal y yo estoy involucrada en ese suceso.

Me siento en mi lugar de la gran mesa que hay en el comedor. Sigo estando sola, no es que me importe ni nada, pero me gustaría poder sentarme junto a Rei-nii. La verdad es que soy la única de mi edad, no hay ningún otro niño y eso lleva preocupándome desde hace tiempo.

Acabo de desayunar y como me han dicho me dirijo por el pasillo de la izquierda. **(Esto no se si quedo muy claro en el anterior capitulo así que lo voy a explicar. Es una sala rectangular, hay dos pasillos enfrente de la puerta de entrada y los otros dos a cada lado, osea que uno esta a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda si ves la sala desde la puerta principal por donde entro Mikan la primera vez.)**

Llego a la gran puerta y toco. Al poco se escucha la voz de Makoto dándome permiso para entrar. Abro la puerta y dentro están tanto Yukito, con una cara de felicidad escalofriante, como Rei-nii, con una cara de preocupación.

- Bienvenida Mikan- dice el jefe. No me gusta esto. Su cara es seria pero muestra felicidad y, a parte, nunca antes me habían cancelado el entrenamiento. Tengo un mal presentimiento.- tus habilidades en el manejo de alice y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo han mejorado mucho y gracias a ese alice que tenias tan bien callado puedes tener todos los alices que quiera y por eso hemos decidido que ya va siendo hora de mandarte a una misión.- no me gusta me da miedo. Y sobre mi alice, una vez, en un entrenamiento, casi me veo aplastada por una enorme roca, a si que, sin querer, copie el alice del viento y le robé el alice de levitación al que movía la roca.

- ¿Y en que consiste esa misión?- pregunto, aparentemente desinteresada, no iba a darles el lujo de que me vieran asustada, eso lo único que haría seria que conociesen otra debilidad mas para poder controlarme.

- Por supuesto, no es nada complicado. Tienes que traerme unos documentos que una organización enemiga a sustraído de la academia alice.- Me he perdido. ¿No se supone que la academia era la enemiga del jefe? No entiendo para que quiera esos documentos.- Iras acompañada por Yukito para que te guíe por el camino, pero dentro del edificio estarás tu sola. Ah si, intenta no morir por favor, seria un desperdicio.-

Me quedo pensando un rato y respondo- ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto, otra vez, desinteresada. Todos en la sala me miran sorprendidos aunque rápidamente cambia por una sonrisa de satisfacción excepto para Rei-nii, el solo me mira triste y decepcionado.

- Saldrás en una hora, mientras tanto, persona te dirá que hacer y que ponerte.- ¡Mierda! Tenia que ser justo el, la persona con la que menos ganas tengo de hablar.

Abandonamos la habitación y nos dirigimos a mi dormitorio. Abro la puerta y dejo pasar a Rei-nii. Me siento bastante incomoda, se a pasado todo el camino en silencio como si estuviese pensando.

Nada mas entrar se dirige a mi armario y me entrega unos pantalones negros muy, muy ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes y una chaqueta bastante fina pero pegada al cuerpo. Me dice que me recoja el pelo y me hago una cola de caballo. Cuando termino de cambiarme y de peinarme, salgo del baño y me encuentro a Rei-nii sentado en mi cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto

- eh... ¿Qué?...ah, eres tu- responde dando un suspiro. Parece en otro mundo y eso solo ha ocurrido una vez anteriormente y es cuando me cambiaron de entrenador.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- repito, esta vez algo mas fuerte.

-no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte.-

-¿Qué no tengo que preocuparme? Pero tu estas tonto como no voy a preocuparme por ti si estas en otro mundo, eso nunca te pasa si no estas realmente preocupado en algo y quiero saber que es ese algo.- me molesta que no confíe en mi cuando yo llevo un año contándole todo, bueno todo lo que no sea traumático, sobre mi.

-yo… lo siento, es que… estoy preocupado por ti- responde con la cabeza mirando al suelo- ya perdí a la gente que me importaba una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.- esta vez estaba mirándome y en sus ojos puedo distinguir confusión, decisión y miedo, mucho miedo.- primero me dejan fuera de tu entrenamiento y ahora te manda a misiones. No quiero perderte, eres lo más parecido a una familia que tengo desde que perdí a la mía.-

Y era verdad. Al día siguiente de venir aquí me levantaron con un vaso de agua fría y en el desayuno me explicaron mi horario y las reglas. Me puedo levantar a la hora que quiera pero a las siete tengo que estar en el comedor. No puedo entrar a la cocina ni ir al pasillo que tiene las habitaciones de los adultos. De los cuatro pasillos que hay en la entrada solo puedo entrar libremente a dos, que son el que lleva a mi cuarto y el que lleva a la sala de entrenamiento. Al pasillo de la izquierda solo cuando me llamen y el pasillo de enfrente con escaleras hacia arriba esta estrictamente prohibido y se entras serás cruelmente castigado.

A las ocho tengo que estar en la sala de entrenamiento y hasta las diez es únicamente entrenamiento de alice. Luego me voy a otra sala, que es una biblioteca y hasta las doce tengo que estudiar de todo, mates, ciencias, historia, distintos idiomas (entre ellos latín) y muchas otras cosas que me sirven para desactivar bombas, crear, identificar y combatir venenos, jaquear ordenadores y damas cosa útiles para un delincuente profesional.

A las doce del mediodía acaban mis clases y me dan tiempo libre hasta la comida, que es a las dos. Después de comer me dejan descansar un poco y a las cuatro vuelvo a entrenar. En este caso entreno en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo y a las siete me hacen poner en práctica lo aprendido en la clase teórica hasta las ocho y media, después me dan el resto del día libre si e cumplido a la perfección con todo lo que me han echo hacer. A las nueve es la cena y a las once cortan la luz.

Normalmente hablo con Yuo-chan de nueve y media a diez porque el , al ser mas pequeño que yo, tiene menos energía y desde las diez hasta las diez y media con Rei-nii pero eso solo ocurre cuando el puede, lo que acaba reduciendo nuestras charlas a una vez por semana mas o menos.

Con el tiempo he aprendido mucho de Yuo-chan y el a aprendido de mí. Quiere saber cosas de nuestros padres pero yo le digo que todavía es demasiado pequeño. Yuo-chan es un niño alegre y mimoso, pero solo con la gente que se gana su confianza, cosa que no es nada fácil de lograr. Tiene una pequeña mascara de indiferencia pero creo que eso a sido influenciado por mi.

Hablando de mí, con el tiempo he acabado poniendo mi fachada hasta a Yuo-chan y a Rei-nii y ellos lo saben. Son importantes para mí y por eso intento alejarlos de mí. Además Rei-nii no puede decirme nada porque el esta haciendo justamente lo mismo. A mi me amenazaron una vez y probablemente a el le están haciendo lo mismo. Ya no es el mismo ahora casi ni me mira por los pasillos, si que es cierto que en las charlas que tenemos sigue siendo amable, pero me ha dicho que no sabe cuanto mas van a durar esas charlas.

Comprendo lo que quiere decir y no le culpo, lo único que estamos haciendo es infringir una norma y tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, es más, creo que ya sospechan.

Volviendo al tema inicial, la misión. No sabía que tenia que hacer misiones y eso me da miedo, sobre todo porque han dicho que intente no morir. Me permito mostrar un poco de debilidad delante de Rei-nii.

-Rei-nii, tengo miedo.- susurro, un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuche.

Rei-nii me mira y sonríe. Es falsa, se nota que esta preocupado por mi pero intenta no demostrarlo lo que me causa un poco de risa.- tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Es tu primera misión después de todo.- no se porque pero me da la impresión que eso lo dice mas para si mismo que para mi.

- Rei, no pienso morir.- pocas veces, por no decir nunca, llamo a Rei-nii por su nombre- prometo que volveré a tu lado.- después de esto me abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo.

No se pensando en que, pero si se que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yukito ya estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto esperando para marcharnos.

.

.

.

El camino es silencioso, vamos por el bosque que rodea el edificio, ninguno de los dos habla. Yo estoy demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo y por muy buenos dotes de actriz que tenga no puedo ocultarlo completamente. Seguramente Yukito se ha dado cuenta de ello y esta esforzándose por reprimir su risa.

No me molesta el silencio, es mas, me tranquiliza y me deja poder concentrarme en lo que quiera que se supone que voy a hacer. Sigo andando, empiezo a notar claros de luz entre los árboles, supongo que estamos llegando al final del bosque.

No estoy equivocada, hemos llegado a una ciudad bastante grande, desconozco su nombre y tampoco es que realmente me importe. Es bonita y la gente recorre sus calles atareadas. Se me había olvidado pero creo que llevo una hora caminando junto a este sujeto que me acompaña.

Hora y media nos toma para cruzar la ciudad entera de una punta a otra y antes de darme cuenta vuelvo a estar rodeada de pinos, sauces y distintos tipos de árboles frutales. Este bosque es mas bonito que donde esta mi "hogar" no entiendo por que no se mudan aquí.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar. Siento una barrera como a cincuenta metros.

-¿Por qué hay una barrera?- pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- porque aquí se encuentra la academia alice- responde el con un tono igual de aburrido que el mío.- ¿a cuanto dirías que esta la academia ahora mismo?- añade

- unos cuarenta metros- no pregunto la razón de su curiosidad pues se que no me va a responder

- avísame cuando estemos a veinticinco metros- dice mirándome seriamente. Es mejor que le haga caso, no quiero un castigo.

Y así lo hago. Justo a veinticinco metros de distancia le aviso y el gira sobre sus talones hacia la derecha. Media hora después se para abruptamente.

-De aquí en adelante estas tu sola, gatita- probablemente este disfrutando el ser el ultimo en presenciar mi miedo pero la verdad es que ya no estoy tan asustada. A medida que se va acercando la hora de entrar voy ganando mas confianza.- a las doce en punto hacen cambio de guardia, esa será tu oportunidad para entrar dentro del edificio- añade para después desaparecer en las sombras.

Espero pacientemente, todavía faltan quince minutos para el cambio y dolo me queda esperar, cuando siento una presencia por la espalda. Es sigilosa y rápida, se nota que a entrenado pero aun así la siento. Me giro en dirección a la presencia y esta se detiene.

Comienza a andar pero esta vez en diagonal, le sigo con la mirada hasta que por fin aparece en mi capo de visión. Es un chico, mas o menos mi edad. Pelo negro y una mascara de gato. A traves de lo agujeros que tiene la mascara puedo distinguir sus ojos. Son… ¡rojos! Rojos como el vino, rojos como la sangre.

No parece asustarse de que este ahí situada y se acerca a mi. Creo una barrera a mí alrededor y coloco un escudo de anulación. Mi oponente ni se inmuta, es mas, me parece ver una mueca risueña. Un áurea extraña emerge de el, pero al contrario que la de Makoto o Yukito esta no es tan aterradora. Solo da un poquito de miedo, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

Cuanto más cerca esta de mi mas me voy irguiendo y junto con mi cara inexpresiva parezco hasta desafiante lo que parece sorprenderle al chico en frente mío.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta

- Me llamo Mikan- respondo

- ¿y por que debería creerte?- vuelve a pregunta, esta vez algo más cortante.

- eso, solo puedes decirlo tu, el creerme o no solo te importa a ti- le vuelvo a responder, al igual que el algo mas fría.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta una vez más

* * *

bueno, ¿Que les a parecido? a mi personalmente me parece que le falta algo pero no se que es asique espero que me deis ideas para saber que es lo que le falta. Gracias.

espero sus reviewsy sobre todo los tuyos CeriSaki-chan

Sakuranokimi


	4. el chico de la mascara y mi misión

holaa,

bueno, creo que me e tardado un poco mas que los otros capitulos en publicar pero la he hecho que es lo que cuenta.

**aclaración: **gakuen alice no me pertenece.

una cosa mas, muchos de los alices que saldran en esta historia seran inventador¡s asique si no entendeis alguno decirmeo y asi lo explico

ahora si os dejo leer

* * *

- Probablemente lo mismo que tu- respondo sin quitar mi actitud fría- ¿o acaso no has venido de la academia para buscar unos documentos que os han quitado?- esta vez con cierto tono burlesco.

- ¿Como sabes de lo documentos?- Me miro, parecía enfadado, a quien pretendo engañar, tengo 11 años pero puedo darme cuenta de un sentimiento tan mal disimulado.

- Se mas cosas de las que crees, pero bueno, en vez de estar aquí charlando podríamos colaborar y lograr esos documentos mucho mas fácilmente.- propongo, a lo que el solo atina a sorprenderse y acto seguido poner mala cara- bueno, realmente me da igual si me ayudas o no pero se me esta acabando el tiempo así que… agios- me despido con un simple gesto de mano.

He perdido tiempo hablando con el, lo se, pero no he podido evitarlo. En cuanto se a acercado, algo dentro de mi me a dicho que confíe en el, que es una buena persona y que lo mantenga lo mas cerca mío posible. Me fío de mi instinto mas que de mis ojos, y es por eso que le he dicho toda la verdad de las cosas que a preguntado, si llegara a ser cualquier otra persona no lo habría permitido.

Me dirijo a la entrada pero no sin antes ponerme una barrera y hacerme invisible, ni iba a permitir que me pillaran. Entro por la puerta principal y voy destruyendo las cámaras de vigilancia y los sensores. Llego hasta un ascensor y pulso el botón, espero no más de dos minutos y las puertas se abren delante de mí y aparecen cinco guardias.

No debí haberme confiado ni quitado la barrera y mi invisibilidad. Ahora estoy rodeada pero no es problema. En menos de cinco minutos ya están todos desmallados en el suelo, el primero por un golpe en la cabeza el segundo por una patada en el estomago el tercero por estamparlo contra la pared y los otros dos por el alice del sueño.

Me subo al ascenso y justo antes de que se cierren las puertas veo una mano que las sujeta. Mierda, sabia que el de la patada en la tripa podía moverse.

Pero para mi sorpresa no fue el. Ahí estaba el chico de la mascara, cuyo nombre todavía desconozco parado delante mío.

- veo que al final as venido- le digo medio burlesca.

- cállate, eso no te importa- parece estar de peor humor que antes y no se por que.

- vale, vale, tampoco es para ponerse así, solo estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente.- le respondo fría pero con cierto tono sarcástico que parece enfurecerlo mas.

- ¿como puedes decir eso?- pregunta el ¿ofendido? No eso no puede ser, debo de estar imaginando cosas. Aun que realmente parece dolido.- sabes que en una de estas misiones puedes morir ¿no? Pues no entiendo como puedes tomártelas a broma. Se que eres fuerte, lo acabo de comprobar, pero eso no significa que seas invencible- ahora lo tengo claro, le he ofendido con mi comentario.

- yo… lo siento- le digo mirando al suelo- esta es realmente la primera misión que hago y todavía no se que peligros pueden conllevar hacerlas, no era mi intención herirte- esta vez hablo mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos rojos que se ven a través de las rendijas de la mascara.

Parece sorprenderse por mi respuesta y, sinceramente, hasta yo lo he hecho. Dejo de mirarlo y me concentro en intentar imaginarme un plano del edificio en mi cabeza. Me resulta bastante fácil pues tengo un alice ultra sensorial **(es un alice inventado que permite ver y sentir objetos de hasta 1 Km. de distancia)**. El único problema que encuentro es que tengo tres posibles salas en las que los documentos podrían estar.

Las puertas de ascensor se abren en el piso menos siete, el ultimo piso bajo tierra, y salgo disparada a la sala mas cercana a mi posición actual, el niño de la mascara se dirige exactamente al lado opuesto a mi. Me pregunto si el sabe en donde están, porque de ser así, es sido tonta por no preguntarle.

Dejo de lado mis pensamientos y me concentro en los diez guardias que están en frente mío. Nunca me a gustado herir a la gente y menos matarla pero se que si no lo hago ellos acabaran matándome a mi. En estos diez meses he aprendido a dejar mi compasión y pene de lado a la hora de luchar aun que eso no significa que los vaya a matar. Eso solo ocurrirá cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

Se me acercan dos y con el alice del hielo les congelo pies y manos. Ya no se pueden mover. Detrás de ellos aparece otro mas y por mi espalda otros tres, probablemente querían hacer un ataque sorpresa, pobrecitos, no saben con quien están jugando. Vuelvo a utilizar el hielo en el de delante mío y co el alice de control mental hipnotizo al que tiene pinta de ser el mas poderoso de los tres.

No estaba equivocada en cuanto a su poder se refiere porque nada mas tenerlo bajo mi mando empieza a regalarles puñetazos a los de su bando y ellos, por idiotas todavía ni siquiera saben que esta ocurriendo. Le veo usar su alice por el rabillo del ojo, no iba a ser tan tonta como para descuidarme en la lucha con los otros tres que me quedan delante. El chico hipnotizado parece tener problemas con el último que ha venido a atacarnos, parece ser que su alice de viento no le afecta en absoluto.

Termino de golpear a los tres con los que luchaba y con mi alice de feromonas de la voz chillo y hago que se desmayen. Me giro algo mas relajada porque los otros también se habrán desmayado. Cuan grave error. El chico que parece ser más poderoso que mi títere no le ha afectado en absoluto mi alice y me ataca por la espalda.

Por suerte y gracias a mis prodigiosos reflejos logro esquivar una patada en un punto crítico pero me alcanza a dar en el hombro. Parece que tiene el alice de la fuerza, no es normal el daño que me ha infringido con una única patada. Vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez al tenerlo de frente, puedo esquivar su puñetazo perfectamente.

Lleva diez minutos intentando golpearme y en algunos casos lo a conseguido, para mi desgracia. Tiene mejores reflejos de los que me esperaba y ha logrado evadir la mayoría de mis golpes. Por alguna extraña razón los alices que e utilizado en el no han funcionado, ¿Quién es esta persona?

Hago un repaso rápido sobre mi estado y la situación. Estoy golpeada el hombro y muslo derecho, mi brazo izquierdo se encuentra en perfecto estado junto con mi cabeza pero la espalda i la pierna izquierda son otra cosa. Una de sus patadas me a dado de lleno en la espalda y incluso a conseguido sacarme un gemido y en cuanto a la pierna izquierda creo que tengo un esguince y no puedo moverla con la rapidez y libertad que me gustaría.

Esto se esta poniendo feo, el no parece cansado, los alices no le afectan y sus reflejos superan los míos. Estoy en clara desventaja y no se como puedo lograr salir de esta.

Retrocedo unos pasos esperando poder tener un poco de distancia entre los dos, mientras me mantenga lejos no me puede hacer nada… ¡eso es! Mientras me mantenga lejos no me puede hacer nada. Utilizo mi alice para saber cuantos alices tiene y así descubrir cuales.

Tiene dos, el alice de la fuerza, este ya lo sabia, o mas bien, lo suponía, y el alice de escudo. He oído hablar de el alguna vez pero me han dicho que no es muy poderoso, entonces como es posible que no le afecte ninguno de mis alices. Tiene que haber algo que se me este pasando, vamos Mikan piensa, piensa.

No puedo encontrar respuesta porque me ataca pero no logra alcanzarme, menos mal. Al apartarme vuelvo a alejarme y al apoyar el pie izquierdo siento una punzada. No debo moverme tan rápido o acabare por romperme el tobillo.

Sigo pensando en la manera de derrotar al escudo pero se va acercando. Para ralentizar su inevitable llegada empiezo a lanzarle flechas de hielo, y como supuse el escudo le protege. Esta demasiado cerca, no nos separan ni dos metros y al intentar alejarme me resbalo con mi propio hielo, haciendo que mis ataques se descontrolen. No puedo tener mas mala suerte ahora me atrapara y me matara o algo pero.

Las cosas no ocurren como esperaba. Al resbalarme hice que algunos ataque le alcanzaran y este retrocediera de inmediato. ¿Cómo? Pues de alguna manera dos de mis flechas salieron a la vez solo que para distintas direcciones y, encontré su punto débil. Es cierto que el alice del escudo no es tan poderoso como parece una vez que conoces su secreto.

Resulta que el escudo solo tiene un metro de alto y uno de ancho lo que significa que si le lanzas dos ataques a la vez pero que estén a más de un metro de distancia, el solo podrá detener uno y el otro le alcanzara. Es simple una vez que conoces el secreto.

Me levanto. Tengo mas fuerza que antes y supongo que es por haber encontrado la respuesta. Le empiezo a lanzar ataque pero no solo de dos en dos sino de seis en seis. Después de que me levantara y de que encontrara la respuesta no a durado ni cinco minutos.

Le dejo medio muerto tirado en el suelo y me dirijo a la sala en la que esperaba que estuvieran los documentos. Me duele el pie creo que al final si que me lo he roto y en la espalda siento como continuos pinchazos que no parecen tener la intención acabar y para colmo, cuando me resbale, me clave en las costillas una daga que llevaba uno de mis asaltantes. Mi mala suerte no parece que valla a cesar nunca.

Sigo andando, erguida, como si nada de lo que me pasa hubiera sucedido. A veces me sorprendo a mi misma con mis dotes de actuación. Ahora que me doy cuenta son las 11:30, llevo más tiempo del que me gustaría aquí dentro.

Me paro en frente de la puerta y veo que esta cerrada. Menos mal que me enseñaron a abrir cerraduras porque no me habría gustado tener que tirarle en el estado que me encuentro ahora mismo. Después de forzar y conseguir abrir la puerta entro. Ahí muchas fotos que no distingo a causa de las oscuridad pero si que logro distinguir un ordenador en medio de la sala. Enciendo la luz de la habitación y me dirijo al ordenador. Lo enciendo lo hackeo y logro los documentos que había venido a buscar. Iba a apagarlo cuando en una carpeta veo un nombre que me resulta extremadamente familiar. Era el nombre de mi madre.

Me meto en la carpeta y me pongo a leer, resulta que era súper famosa en el mundo de los alices y que sus alices eran de los mas codiciados, por no decir los mas. Ella estudio en la academia alice y se escapo. Ese mismo año un profesor que estaba muy apegado a ella se escapo y se cree que lo hizo por ella. Años mas tarde se casa con mi padre y el resto de la historia ya me la conozco excepto por la parte de que ese profesor es el criado con el cual mi madre engaño a mi padre y que el también era famoso porque hacia misiones aun después de haberse marchado de la academia.

Sigo leyendo y empiezo a encontrar información sobre mí, saben que estoy en la organización AO que al contrario de la AAO esta ayuda a la academia siempre que esta le pague una buena suma de dinero.

Apago el ordenador y cuando me giro me encuentro al chico de la mascara. No había notado su presencia, supongo que porque estaba demasiado absorta leyendo. Me mira como inspeccionándome.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto, me empieza molestar su mirada.

- tu no estas en la AAO- afirma pero sigue siendo firme y frío.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- le vuelvo a preguntar y el frunce el ceño- no puedes saberlo con total seguridad- agrego

- eso es cierto pero, si realmente lo fueses habrías dejado los documentos y habrías venido a por mi, pero el echo de que probablemente ni me conoces me confirma que no lo eres- afirma con autosuficiencia aunque sigue estando serio.

- eres listo- le digo, el parece sonreír.- pero no por ello no significa que no te valla a hacer daño.- prosigo borrando esa mueca de su cara.

Entonces recibo un mensaje de Rei-nii, esta usando la telepatía y me dice que le entregue los documentos a Natsume.

- eres Natsume ¿verdad?- le pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, esto parece sorprenderle- toma- prosigo tirándole el pendrive. Donde tenia los documentos.- me han dicho que te los de.

- ¿quien te controla? Quiero decir, tu supuestamente eres de una organización enemiga ¿Por qué te dirían que me entregues los documentos?- pregunta dudoso, no sabe si confiar en mi sea bueno o no pero no le culpo.

-no todo el mundo es enemi… - me tenso de repente- ahí alguien aquí-

- nos han encontrado- dice el afirmando.

Salimos al pasillo pero ya era demasiado tarde, estábamos rodeados y no paraban de aparecer. Le cojo de la mano a Natsume y este se sorprende pero me da lo mismo. Nos teletransporto al primer piso de la organización, no puedo salir, tengo que destruir el edificio por ordenes de Yukito.

- vete- le digo- yo te seguiré en seguida-

- no te creo, la ultima vez que alguien me dijo eso no volví a verlo jamás.- de dice con un deje de tristeza.- ve con migo-

- no puedo, tengo que destruir el edificio- le miraba con suplica. No quiero que alguien muera por mi culpa, para que no pueda volver pongo una barrera inconscientemente.- al menos sálvate tú.-

- pero- no pudo decir nada porque le tele transporte fuera del edificio.

-Bien, ahora que estoy sola, empieza la laucha.- me digo a mi misma

empiezo a luchar y dejo inconscientes muchos y por desgracia mato a unos pocos, pero no puedo concentrarme en eso sino en salir. Sigo luchando pero me estoy cansando y ellos son demasiados, llevo demasiado tiempo con mis alices a tope, media hora ya es demasiado para mi tengo que acabar con esto rápido.

Empiezo a pensar que podría usa para acabar con todos ellos de un golpe y me acuerdo de uno que me dijeron que solo usase en casos de emergencia y es el de destrucción. Acaba con todo a su paso y probablemente también por el edificio. Espero que Natsume este lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le alcance.

Lo utilizo apurando los límites del edificio lo más posible. Empiezo a ver desenfocado, probablemente me esta desmayando. No, eso no puede ocurrir, tengo que salir de aquí. Comienzo a no sentir las extremidades y no se si me estoy moviendo o no. Miro al techo y veo cono se desmorona partes del suelo se van callendo y los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias se caen con el. Ahora me doy cuenta de que acabo de matar a todas estas personas, soy despreciable, probablemente merezco morir aquí y ahora pero no lo quiero, quiero vivir y hacer amigos de verdad encontrar el amor y ser feliz quiero… vivir. En mi ultimo intento por recobrar la consciencia recuerdo lo ultimo que e vivido, recuerdo a Natsume y espero con todo mi corazon que no haya muerto, no quiero que un alma inocente mas muera por mi culpa, simplemente no quiero.

Antes de darme cuenta y con la poca fuerza que me queda empiezo a gritar su nombre. Una única vez pero alto y claro.

**Natsume pdv**

Me acaba de teletransportar y no puedo volver a dentro, hay una barrera, tengo que buscar ayuda.

Co ese pensamiento en mente me pongo a correr todo lo que puedo pero me canso demasiado rápido, gaste demasiada energía luchando dentro contra esos veinte hombres. Me paro a descansar estoy como a dos kilómetros cuando de repente una onda muy poderosa y un mal presentimiento llegan a mi. Sin pensarlo dos veces cambio de dirección y vuelvo a edificio estoy cansado y no puedo correr mas rápido pero ya solo me quedan 10 metros. Veo el edificio derrumbarse cacho por cacho.

- ¡NATSUMEEE!- ese grito, es la voz de Mikan.

Sin pensármelo dos veces entro dentro de edificio y veo a Mikan en medio de un monto de cuerpos de hombres. Están todos muertos. La veo precipitarse al suelo y le va a caer encima una parte de ella. Olvido el cansancio y me dirijo corriendo a su lado la recojo y salgo de ahí con ella en brazos.

¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

* * *

bueno, esto a sido todo por hoy, quiero agradeceros a todos los que habeis leido mi historia: Muchas gracias.

espero sus reviews (sobre todo tus testamentos CeryiSaky-chan)

estoy abierta a ideas que querais darme, si no os gusta algo solo decirlo e intentare cambiarlo o si querei agregar algo, pues tambien decirlo.

Sakuranikimi


	5. pequeño accidente y gran accidente

Hola, aqui estoy otra vez

Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, me disculpo por las faltas que cometi en el capitulo anterior y por las que cometere en este. Es que tuve un problema con el ordenador y ahora escribo con la tablet y hago mas faltas de ortografia de las que me gustaria, pero solo sera temporal ( espero ). Segundo, queria disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero tengo unos pequeños problemas familiares y si lo juntas con la semana de examenes... me están despistando un poco. Y tercero, siento que sea tan cortito pero el siguente cap. ya está en marcha y además, si a todos los problemas anteriores le juntas que se me a ocurrido otro fic... pues, no me a quedado mucho tiempo para esto pero intentare que no se vuelva a repetir. Y por cierto, pasad a leer mi nuevo fic (sí, ese fic que es uno de los causantes de este pesimo cap. u_u)

**Aclaracion:** gakuen aluce no me pertenece.

ahora si os dejo leer.

* * *

Todo esta oscuro, siento frio. Asi es como deve ser la muerte. No recuerdo que estaba haciendo pero se que me lo merezco. Al menos se que he podido salvar a Natsume.

Por que he tenido que morir? Se que era lo que me correspondia por... por... no lo recuerdo pero se que he hecho algo malo. A pesar de eso no quiero, no lo quiero, no quiero morir. Solo espero que alguien se compadezca de mi alma. He fallado, a pesar de que le dije a Rei-nii que no moriria no puedo vivir.

No puedo vivir.

El frio que sentia empieza a desaparecer y siento que algo me toca la cabeza. Igual no estoy muerta pero eso es imposible. No me merece seguir teniendo esperanza pero aun asi no quiero rendirme. He decidido que intentare abrir los ojos por ultima vez, vere el paisaje que me rodea y asi podre resignarme a morir.

Lo intento, lo hago con todas mis fuerzas y al final lo consigo. No veo nada, hay demasiada luz. Espero hasta acostumbrarme y veo un bosque nevado, claro, estamos en invierno, diciembre para ser mas exactos. Ahora entiendo el por qué sentia frio, por la nieve.

Giro mi cabeza y veo a algien dormido al lado mio, no logro distingirlo y ademas solo puedo ver una equeña parte de su cara. Quien sera? Intento mover mi brazo y a pesar del dolor lo logro, me toco la cabeza y siento bendas. No he muerto... NO HE MUERTO!

No puedo evitar llorar, todas mis esperanzas y sueños, realmente podre intentar cumplirlos. Mis sonllozos parecen despertar a la persona al lado mio.

**.**

**Natsume PDV**

Por fin puedo dormir, llevo dos dias cuidando de ella y es la primaera vez que parece estar tranquila. Estoy a punto de lograr dormirme cuando empiezo a escuchar sonllezos provenientes de la chica esa. No me que da mas remedio que levantarme y verificar su estado.

Su cara está llena de lagrimas, ¿será que no cure bien sus heridas y le duelen? No, no puede ser eso, hice todo lo que normalmente me hacen a mí cuando vuelvo de una misión, hasta regrese a la academia solo para buscar medicinas y por ello arriesgándome a ser castigado, que probablemente lo sea por tardar tanto en volver.

Me acerco a ella y, contra todo pronostico, me la encuentro sonriendo, parece una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad pero miedo y desconcierto al mismo tiempo. Tiene los ojos abiertos pero no parece reparar en mi presencia, por lo que decido hacerme notar.

- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto, eso sí, amablemente. Soy muy consciente del estado en el que se encuentra

-Umm… ¿Quién eres?- me responde. La muy ingrata ni siquiera se acuerda de mí.- y sí, estoy bien, o bueno, mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Segura de que no te acuerdas de mi?- sigo sin poder creerme de que no se acuerde- Soy el chico ese con mascara de gato que estaba haciendo la misma misión que tu

-… ¿Natsume?... ¿En serio que eres tu?- su rostro parece iluminarse

- ¿quien si no?- reí divertido ante la situación. He de admitir que esta chica, por poco que lleve conociéndola, me hace sentir diferente, me hace feliz.

- ¡Estas vivo!- exclamo tirándose encima mío- No habría soportado tu muerte, tu eras de mi bando, la única razón por la que sigo adelante a pesar de haber acabado con tantas vidas es pensar que mas tarde ellos podrían herir a mis…-

Tenía un semblante frío, serio y triste. Algo que en los tres días (y aunque dos de ellos estuviese inconsciente) que llevo con ella, no había visto, lo cual hace que me preocupe.

- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir? Seguro que así logras calmarte- le aconsejo, para mi sorpresa, con una mirada dulce.

- No tengo tiempo para eso, seguro que Rei-nii esta preocupado por mi necesito volver ahora- dice levantándose, pero pierde el equilibrio y acaba cayendo encima mio en una postura un tanto comprometedora.

- Yo… l-lo si-sien…-

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, si mi querida gatita se ha echado novio- dice un chico de unos dieciocho cálculo yo. En cuanto ha oído su voz Mikan se ha tensado y su vergüenza parece haber desaparecido.

- ¿Qué quieres, Yukito?- parece escupir veneno por la boca

- Nada importante, gatita. Solo venia a ver y recoger tu cuerpo, pero para mi decepción sigues viva y no solo eso-continua el. Un momento, el ha dicho que venia a llevarse su cuerpo por lo que esperaba que estuviera muerta. ¿Qué clase de persona es el?- sino que a parte de estar viva, osas no presentarte delante de Makoto. ¿Eres consciente de lo que eso supondrá, verdad?

- si solo has venido para comprobar si he muerto y llevar de vuelta mi cuerpo, me temo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, porque yo ya estoy mas que capacitada para caminar por mi cuenta- me sigue sorprendiendo el cambio de actitud de Mikan

- Sí, estaba a punto de hacer eso, solo déjame avisarte de algo, probablemente de tu castigo se encargara persona, porque el tampoco se a portado muy bien últimamente que digamos. ¿y a que no sabes a causa de quien?...-Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta ese tal Yukito. Para ser mas exactos, ya todos conocíamos la respuesta- sí, tú. Tú y solo tú, nadie mas que tú has sido la causante del castigo que esta recibiendo persona y del que recibirá mañana. No debiste haberte encariñado con el, ni el contigo. El amor es el punto débil de una persona, ten eso muy presente en tu mente.

* * *

Muchas gracias de todo corazon por los reviews que me enviais asi que no dejeis de hacerlo. Quiero agradecer sobre todo a CeriSaky-chan, a michan-natsu y a ela9999 gracias por vuestro continuo apoyo.

Se despide, Sakuranokimi


	6. la promesa

Holaaaaa! cuanto tiempo sin leernos, vuelvo con fuerzas renovadas y mi ordenador como nuevo jajaj

**aclaración: **Gakuen Alice no me pertenece (ojala u.u)

Ahora si os dejo leer.

* * *

**Natsume PDV**

Ya han pasado veinte minutos desde que el tal Yukito se ha ido pero la cara de Mikan no mejora. Esta pálida y no es por las heridas y su semblante es serio. No ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces y parece estar muy concentrada pero yo tengo muchas preguntas y exijo respuestas.

- ¿quien era ese?- pregunto despertándola de su ensoñación.

- ... ¿Quien era quien?- me responde, si así se le puede llamar a eso, confundida

- el chico que se a ido- le digo molesto, no estoy de humor para dar explicaciones

- Aaa... El es Yukito- comenta tranquilamente. La miro como esperando a que continuara- El se encarga de mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Y ha que ha venido exactamente?

- Supongo que a comprobar que tal me había ido en la misión, después de todo es la primera que hago. Y por cierto ¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido?

- dos días, este seria el tercero- le respondo a su pregunta.

- Y... ¿Has sido tu quien ha curado mis heridas?

- Em... bueno si

- ¿y porque lo has hecho?

-...

No le respondo. En primer lugar, soy yo el que tiene que preguntar, no ella y en segundo lugar, no estoy de humor para responder. O eso me gustaría decir, pero la verdad es que ni yo mismo se porque lo he hecho.

- una cosa- me dice algo dubitativa

- ¿que es?- le animo a que continúe

- Es que... bueno, la verdad es que probablemente a partir de ahora estés en peligro

- ¿Que? ¿Por que?- le pregunto exaltado, no es muy normal que te digan eso.

- Eso, no te lo puedo decir.

**Mikan PDV**

Odio no poder decirle nada pero si lo hiciese solo lo pondría en mas peligro del que ya se encuentra. No tendría que haberme ayudado.

- Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver cada uno a su lugar- le digo intentando cambiar de tema.

- Solo si me prometes que me explicarás lo que pasa- me responde algo amenazadoramente

- Algún día lo haré, te lo prometo

- ¿Y como se que lo vas a cumplir?- es mas astuto de lo que me esperaba.

Me quedo pensando durante unos minutos hasta que al fin se me ocurre algo

- Te daré mi piedra alice y tu me darás la tuya y así, cuando nos reencontremos me la devolverás y es una garantía de que nos volveremos a reunir*.

- ¿Y como sabrás donde encontrarme?- me vuelve a preguntar aunque para esa ya tenia respuesta.

- tu vas a la academia alice ¿verdad?- el solo asiente- pues yo, en un futuro, también asistiré a ella

- ¿Por que deberia fiarme de ti?

- Porque no tienes mas opciones- ante esto el solo se que da callado y algo desconcertado por lo que yo tomo esta oportunidad para incorporarme y emprender el camino hacia la organización.

* * *

** Posibles Dudas:**

* En mi fic, la piedras alice, a parte de ser lo de la promesa de amor y eso también son piedras que se llevan parte del poder de la persona que la ha creado y que no se pueden utilizar a no ser que el alice de insertar te las haya, lógicamente, insertado

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy. Ya se, ya se... muy corto verdad pero esque sino no quedaba bien pero el siguiente lo subo mañana asi que no os preocupéis.

Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como mi escribirlo y espero también que dejéis reviews, os lo agradecería mucho y quiero agradecerles especialmente a CeriSaky-chan, a michan-natsu y a kuro neko por todo vuestro apoyo.


	7. El chico nuevo

Holaaaa, como prometí aqui está el capitulo siguiente. Espero que lo disfruteis.

**Aclaración:** Gakuen al

ice no me pertenece (no tengo esa clase de suerte U_U)

Ahora sí os dejo leer.

* * *

**Mikan PDV**

Estoy tumbada en mi cama, son algo mas de las 9:30 pm pero como esperaba Rei-nii no ha aparecido. No lo hace desde que volví de la misión y es verdad que me trata amablemente y me ayuda todo lo que puede pero no hace nada que las reglas no permitan. No le culpo, realmente esto es culpa mía y por mucho que lo intente no paro de hacer sufrir a los que quiero porque ya no es solo Rei-nii, si no que también Yuo-chan pues el ha notado lo que me pasa y he tenido que contárselo.

No quiero seguir preocupándolos, son lo mas importante para mi y tengo que remediar su sufrimiento. Mañana hablare con Yukito y espero que el pueda lograr hacer que oculte realmente bien mis emociones.

Estoy segura de que os preguntaréis que ha pasado con Natsume ¿no? Pues después de levantarme el reaccione y me siguió, me pregunto algunas dudas mas y al final acepto el trato pero le borre parte de la memoria y a la vez hice que no lo pudiera olvidar. Ahora el solo recuerda los hechos acontecidos y de una niña, pero no de mi. También le pediré a Yukito que haga lo mismo conmigo.

.

.

Ya han pasado dos meses y me he hecho bastante experta en las misiones, soy buena en ello aunque no es algo de lo que me sienta feliz, probablemente en mis once años de vida he matado a mas personas de las que matara TODA tu familia nunca.

Hoy me han citado después de desayunar y es allí a donde me dirijo probablemente para otra misión y eso es injusto porque justo ayer volví de una. Llego a la gran puerta y llamo esperando la aprobación de Makoto.

- adelante- se escucha decir

no tardo en entrar pero lo que me sorprende no es la oscuridad y tenebrosidad del despacho, no, a eso ya me acostumbre. Lo raro es encontrarme tanto a Yukito como a Persona.

En este tiempo me he habituado a decirle Persona a Rei-nii a pesa de mi in¡sistencia por no hacerlo cada vez que le llamaba Rei-nii nos castigaban a ambos.

- ¿Deseabas verme?- le pregunto indiferente por fuera pero furiosa por dentro. No puedo evitarlo, el es la causa de todas mis desgracias y gracias a dios que Yukito acepto a enseñarme a actuar porque si no, no puedo ni imaginarme de que seria capaz él de hacer.

- Sí, la verdad es que te tengo una sorpresa- me responde Makoto

- ¿Me gustará?- le vuelvo a cuestionar desconfiada, sus sorpresas nunca son buenas.

- Eso, querida gatita, ni yo mismo lo se- su voz es tranquila y misteriosa y en algún momento cogió la manía de llamarme gatita- Puedes retirarte, tu regalo llegara al mediodía, después de comer dirígete al gimnasio.

.

.

El resto del día no tuvo ningún inconveniente destacable, supere las expectativas que tenían los médicos y científicos sobre mi desarrollo, como siempre y al fin, termino de comer. Llevo todo el día esperando esto y la curiosidad me está matando. Corro, literalmente, a la velocidad del rayo hasta el gimnasio y me paro en la puerta porque, para mi sorpresa, hay gente dentro. Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es un gran circulo de personas, mas específicamente, los encargados de investigarme. ¿Qué haran aquí?

- Oh, Mikan, has llegado- me dice una chica que a pesar de su aspecto, de amable no tiene ni un pelo- Dejame presentarte a tu nuevo compañero, su nombre es Daichi.

- ¿Mi nuevo QUÉ?- grito exaltada. No me esperaba esto, otro niño de, parece ser, mi edad.

- Si, si, tu nuevo compañero. Ha llegado hoy así que se amable con el.- me reprocha por mi mal comportamiento

- Hola- me dice el indiferente

- Hola- le respondo yo de igual manera

- Bueno, bueno, sera mejor que os dejemos solos para que os vallaís conociendo- comente el mas anciano del grupo, el era un antiguo medico muy famoso.

Dicho esto todos se marchan exceptuando, claro está, ha Daichi y ha mi. Pasan como diez minutos y ninguno de los dos a dicho nada por lo que decido entablar una conversación.

- Em... ¿de donde eres?- le pregunto y aunque las palabras parezcan de duda mi tono expresión no tienen nada que ver.

- De todos los sitios- me responde él.

- ¿y que haces aquí?- le vuelvo a cuestionar

- Digamos que me obligaron a venir. Aunque la verdad, tampoco es que me importase demasiado.

- Aaaa...- le digo, tampoco se que mas decirle- Mi nombre es Mikan

- Encantado, yo soy Daichi

- Lo se, me lo han dicho

- Parece ser que todo el mundo te conoce y admira aquí, no paraban de compararme con una tal Mikan que ahora se que eres tu.- comenta despreocupado

- Eso es normal, solo hay cinco chicas en total y yo soy la única menor de edad de todo el lugar. Bueno... era. Y además eso que te habían rodeado, son los que supervisan mis progresos y los que supongo, supervisaran los tuyos a partir de ahora.

- ¿Entonces, estas aquí sola?- pregunta algo extrañado.

- Bueno, la verdad es que hay mucha gente, pero solo me importa una única persona de todo el establecimiento en el que nos encontramos.

- ¿Y tu familia?

- Muertos. Solo se de mi hermano.- le respondo ocultando mi creciente mal humor- ¿y la tuya?

- Solo vivía con mi madre pero ella también ha muerto

- Aaa...

- ¿Y que suel...?

- Siento el retraso, tenia unos asuntos que atender- se oye la voz de Makoto interrumpiendo a Daichi.

- No pasa nada pero ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunta el nuevo.

- El jefe de este lugar. Si no quieres problemas haz todo lo que te diga por poco que te guste- le respondo fria lo que parece sorprenderle

- Gatita, ¿Por quñé lo pones así? no soy malo- dice el con una voz espeluznante

- Es verdad, no eres malo, eres peor- contraataco yo

- Te la estas jugando, gatita- parece enfadado y me esta amenazando.

Empezamos una guerra de miradas, cada una mas odiosa y terrible que la anterior.

- Ejem...

- Oh, Yukito, ven y presentate- que cambio de humor mas repentino.

- Hola, mi nombre es Yukito- le dice tendiéndole la mano

- Encantado, soy Daichi- aceptando el apretón.

- Espero que Mikan no te haya llenado la cabeza de estupideces y mentira solo para asustarte

- No tranquilo, solo nos conociamos- me defiende el.

.

.

Después de que Yukito se presentara me llevo para las clases de la tarde y hasta la cena no he podido volver a ver a Daichi. Esta sentado en frente de mi sitio, es bueno tener por fin a alguien con quien hablar mientras como. Me siento en mi sitio y el me saluda.

- Hola-dice el

- Hola, ¿qué tal tu primer día?- le pregunto yo en respuesta indiferentemente, como siempre.

- Bien, no parece un sitio completamente desagradable- ante esto ambos reímos un poco

- Solo te diré una cosa para que tu estancia aquí sea lo mas amena posible, no desobedezcas ni a Yukito ni a Makoto, pero sobre todas las cosas, nunca, JAMÁS confíes en ellos-

- Esta bien pro ¿por qué?- está confundido, se le nota

- Mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento ¿no?- el solo asiente- pues mañana lo descubrirás.

Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a mi habitación. Una vez ahí, saco la piedrecita que se que es muy importante pero que no recuerdo porque, aunque eso yo misma me lo busque por pedirle tal cosa a Yukito, y me tumbo en la cama. Me preparo para hablar con Yuo-chan y una vez me considero lista lo hago.

- One-chan- me saluda el alegremente.

- Hola, Yuo-chan, ¿A que no adivinas que a ocurrido hoy?- le pregunto en broma

- No, ¿Qué?

- Ha venido un niño nuevo aquí y se llama Daichi, parece majo.

-¿en serio?...

Y sigo hablando con el hasta que llega su hora de acostarse, la verdad es que me tranquiliza de notable manera su voz y es la única razón por la que logro dormir por la noches. No se que haría yo sin mi querido hermanito.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo hoy y no es que sea muy cortito (cosa que no niego) es que tenéis que juntarlo con el anterior pero es que así, de esta manera queda mejor, por eso lo he hecho.

Por cierto, yo no tengo fecha de actualización, lo que significa que no se cada cuanto actualizaré, pero intentare que no pase mucho tiempo entre un capitulo y otro.

Se despide, Sakuranokimi


End file.
